Toying With Them
by EchoEternal
Summary: Femslash-fic, F/F. Sequel to Toying With Her. After impressing Peach with her miniature of the princess, Pauline is invited back again to Peach's Castle. This time, she'll have a few new audience members. One-shot, mostly one-sided in multiple directions. Rated T, just in case.


Fair warning: This is a femslash-fic, or a love story between two or more female Mario characters. If you're not into that, you shouldn't read this.

If you are into it or feel open-minded, read on.

This is a story about the fourth "princess," Pauline, a toy designer in the Mushroom Kingdom, who falls for more regal women. Again, this is a one-shot, and one-sided, so it is a fairly short read. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Life has quite a strange way of carrying you to places you'd never expect to journey to.<p>

A long time ago, I dated a man, my personal hero, who had saved me from a giant ape that kidnapped me and held me captive on a construction site. He was rather dashing with how he was able to climb great heights, leap over barrels, and hammer me from the ape.

However, after that, he wanted more, while I wanted less. Or, so I had thought.

Eleven months ago, I had arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, a land where my old flame had traveled to and invited me to join him. While it's clear that we're no longer an item, at least in my mind, it turned out that we were not quite through with the tangos we partook in. Or rather, with whom our dances involved.

My arrival introduced me to a divine princess; the one that I suspected now held my Mario's heart. Her hair was a radiant blonde, as bright as a sunflower, long and freely flowing under a regal golden crown. The blues of her eyes were like crystals, and shone as brilliantly as one would imagine. She had soft, gentle lips, dipped in a rose pink color, and curved in a cute, sincere smile. Even her clothes, the frilly pink dress that perfectly coated her smooth light skin, was so decorated and elegant that it was almost impossible to peel your eyes away from her, probably for fear of missing anything else splendid arise from her magnificence.

This goddess was known as Princess Peach, the adored and benevolent ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Smitten with her since the day I stepped from the plane and into her land, I knew that I would never be able to leave this realm again. Fortunately for me, I had a new job from the time that I spent parted from Mario. Now a toy designer, I have a nice and welcomed role in the kingdom.

More importantly, I have a role that catches Peach's attention.

She enjoys the development of the toys that we produce, and has a specific tendency to invite me over and try them out with her, after I debuted the Mini Peach privately with her. Since then, she's invited me to her castle, and I've shown her a Mini Wario, the incredibly successful Mini Yoshi and its special flutter jump, a Mini Toadette that all of the Toads go crazy for, a Mini Birdo that comes with an egg to launch from its mouth, and the less successful Mini Luigi, which is odd that it isn't more popular, considering that he's Mario's brother.

Today, however, has led with an invitation to celebrate the development of Mini Daisy and Mini Rosalina, the latest prototypes. For a few months, I've read about the two lovely ladies, looking to get their details just right for the toys. Considering how well they've been shaping up, I've considered overhauling the whole line of toys, to further how detailed the others are. High quality for high standards, I suppose.

Walking up the lush courtyard, filled with evenly paved roadwork and neatly trimmed grass, bushes, and trees, I've just passed the fountain when I see the main doors open slightly. A smile curves onto my lips as I brush back a loose strand of my brunette hair. Picking up my pace just a bit, careful not to step the wrong way on my heels, I heave the box that carries my two toys past my tight red dress. It's a little revealing, but I'm hoping that she likes what she sees. I suppose the dress could make a nice impression too, if Peach is more interested in me now.

However, I've seen the way she looks at Mario, and know that they're so fixated on one another, that I may be left to hopelessly pine for the radiant goddess for the rest of my days, until she finally walks down the isle with him, however far off it is.

Across the bridge, I've made it to the door, and smile as soon as I see that it's Peach herself who has thrown the main doors open.

"Pauline!" she cheers, strides over to me, and wraps her arms around me, as I slide my free arm around her in kind. Once again, she smells like roses, and I'm ready to melt on the spot. If only I could tell her…but no, I can't.

"Hello Princess," I greet as we break apart, but this elicits a frown from her.

"Please Pauline," she corrects me, "I insist you call me Peach."

With a nod and a curtsey, I profusely go on, "My apologies, Peach. I do this every time I come. Force of habit, I'm so sorry."

She giggles the sweetest sound, and takes my free hand to pat it gently, delicately with her gloved one. "It's quite all right, Pauline. You're much better at catching yourself than Mario was when he spent his time here. It took a whole year for him to remember to call me Peach." He let out a louder laugh at that. "In fact, he even called me Princess Toadstool on a regular basis, despite my protests."

I let out a small laugh, "Mario can be a bit forgetful." Perhaps he does it more than a bit, if that gets you away from him. No, no, she's his.

She briskly guides me through the castle, and I hardly have the time to take in the blue and green painted walls that we blaze through. We rush from red carpeting to black and white tiling, to suddenly another red carpet that leads out to the back. Anyone might be surprised how quickly two women in heels could move, though I'm more amazed that I managed not to stumble or fall just yet.

"P-Peach, where are we going?" I manage to ask.

"To the garden!" she exclaims. "The others are waiting for us! It'll be so lovely!"

"Others?"

"Oh, here we are mocking Mario, and now I've forgotten to tell you," she lets out a little sigh. "I'm sorry, Pauline, but I've invited some friends over to see your newest toys as well. Daisy and Rosalina are in the back waiting on us."

"D-Daisy?" I sputter. "And R-Rosalina? Here? For toys?" I've seen pictures of both; they're almost on Peach's level of beauty.

"Oh yes, absolutely," Peach set her hand on the door and flashed me a smile with pearly white teeth, about as flawlessly straight as one would expect them to be. "As soon as you told me that you started working on their own miniatures, I had them set aside some time to visit." She opened the door and guided me out, still talking. "I gave them a rough estimate of when you would bring the prototypes by and made certain that they would be able to come by this week."

My face burned with the reddest blush I could imagine, most likely matching my dress perfectly. "G-Goodness Peach," I stammer, "are you s-sure they'll like them?"

"Of course they will, Pauline," she reassures me. "Your toys are always perfect!"

If my face could have flushed a darker color, it must have after that. She spoke in absolutes, as if there were no flaws in my work. I've seen them, Mario's noticed a few when he stopped by to help, but Peach looks past them, believing the work to be that of artistic perfection. I'm quite certain I can hear my heart hammering.

She brings me past bushes of flowers and we arrive at a long glass table near a fountain. Waiting there sits a woman in a marvelous light blue gown that cuts off at her the top of her chest, and I'm ready to swoon already. Even while seated, it's easy to tell that she's quite tall, yet still slender judging by just her sleeved arms alone, with her purple-coated nails and thin hands peering out. Platinum blonde hair flows freely under a jeweled silver crown, delicately down her back. Her contemplative expression fits her perfectly, like no one else. The single blue eye that I'm exposed to appears somehow brighter than even Peach's.

"Rosalina," Peach announces her name, "this is Pauline, my kingdom's best toy designer."

Oh my, did she just say our names in the same breath? Did she really name me the best in her kingdom? My legs buckle, but somehow I'm still standing.

Rosalina turns her head, with a large bang of hair neatly covering her right eye. On anyone else, it might look sloppy, but it's ideal on her. Her small and straightened lips swiftly curve into a smile as she takes me into her sights.

"Hello Pauline," Rosalina's voice echoes into my mind. "It's very lovely to meet you."

How, simply how, am I standing? "It's an honor to meet you, madam," I breathlessly manage to out.

"Thank you, but just Rosalina suits me fine," she insists, and her voice is evermore heavenly with each passing word. "And, as a fair warning, call Princess Daisy just by her first name as well. She might force you to practice saying it alone for the rest of the day otherwise. I've learned from experience."

My head nods and I'm already out of anything else to say. Peach giggles, and I imagine it's due to my repeated mistake. For Princess Daisy, I simply must forgo the title, even if it breaks me down inside.

"Oh, but Rosalina," Peach asks, "Where has Daisy gotten to?"

"Practicing some tennis," explains Rosalina, gesturing away from the fountain. "You know how she hates to sit still."

"Naturally," laughs Peach. "When she went straight away to the changing room, I knew she was going to practice sports today."

"Well, excuse me, princess," came a mocking huff and my eyes wandered past the fountain as Peach seated me. Perfect timing, because I couldn't stand much longer. Around from the other side stepped a lovely woman in just a two-piece outfit. My eyes bounced back and forth and glided up and down as I soaked her in. A golden crown that almost matched Peach's rested atop bright, ginger hair, shorter than ours, but with a lovely flip and parted perfectly above her face. Her blue eyes were darker than the other girls', yet were equally attractive. Daisy's mouth shown brightly, with a large and cheerful smile. Down lower, she wore a snug dark yellow tank top, decorated with a white floral color and broche befitting her name. Below it were orange shorts, covering just above her strong and built thighs. Her legs were left smooth and bare down to her white socks that led to orange and yellow tennis shoes. The brightness matches the energy she carries around with her. Would they forgive me if I began to drool?

"Daisy, you can practice sports whenever you please," Peach teased. "But please, do try to make a better first impression on Pauline." Unnecessary, but appreciated.

"Oh, for your precious and proclaimed 'Toy Princess,' huh?" Daisy jokingly christened me. As she looked me over, though, she added, "Hmm. Good enough to be a real princess herself." Such a compliment! As its beat quickens and thunders, I'm certain that my heart is determined to burst from my chest. "The name's Daisy, if you haven't picked up on that, already," she introduced with a wink.

"N-Nice to meet you," I pipe up, simply ignoring my glowing red face. "I'm Pauline."

"Cute. Mario's first, right?" she inquires, and then giggles. "You've got some competition, Peachy!"

"Daisy," gasps Peach. "Please!"

"Oh, it's fine," I wave my hand, more to cool myself off than make light of the topic. "I'm over Mario, in that sense. He's nice, but…I've had time to develop new interests instead." For example, this gathering of goddesses now enamors me. Should I develop a pantheon, or is that what this castle's true identity is?

"Hear that? All yours, Peachy. Unless you don't want to break your Toy Princess' heart."

"Daisy, stop!"

"Goodness. Girls, please," interrupts Rosalina. "You're embarrassing yourselves in front of Miss Pauline here."

"O-Oh, no, it's—"

"No, Pauline," pardons Peach. "Rosalina's right, we're acting so silly, childish even."

"Ah, Pauline's a big girl," laughed Daisy. "She can handle it!"

"Nevertheless," Rosalina insists, "we're here for her."

"Oh yes!" sweetly coos Peach. "Pauline, are you ready?"

"S-Sure," I nodded and took the toys out of the case.

"Wow! So cool," cheers Daisy.

"Gracious," Rosalina observes. "They look like flawless replicas."

"Told you she was great," persists Peach.

"Thank you," my voice somehow must be steady enough for them not to notice my nervousness. Or they're simply ignoring it. "Um, Mini Daisy or Mini Rosalina first?"

"Oh! Me! Me first!" clamors Daisy. "Rosalina probably has more fancy or fantastic features anyway."

I can only nod as I wind up the Daisy toy. Once I'm done, she runs across the table, jumping over napkins, plates, and decorations that block her path. I roll up a napkin and flick it in front of Mini Daisy, to which she promptly kicks around like a ball.

"Too cool!" exclaims Daisy.

With a smile, I wind up Mini Rosalina, who has two yellow Lumas as her wind up key. She tilts and glides around the table, while her tiny wand has sparkles that light up. At certain intervals, she spins and turns whenever her path is blocked. Rosalina lightly claps, and giggles as she watches her toy self float about the table.

"Oh my goodness, Pauline," chimes in Peach. "These are even more fantastic than I imagined!"

"Do you think so?" I ask. "These are just the prototypes, so for the final version—"

"These are just prototypes?!" cries out Daisy.

"O-Oh…um, yes," I answer.

"And you're planning on adding more features?" asks Rosalina.

"Well, just a few, but yes," I explain.

"Aw, that is the coolest!" shouts Daisy.

"Would you like to test them out for yourselves?" comes my offer.

"Seriously?! You bet!" exclaims Daisy as she grabs her miniature. She winds it up and watches it run across the table again, flicking napkins and tossing flowers into the toy's path.

"Oh, this is splendid," marvels Rosalina, as she watches her mini self dance around in front of her. "And do the Lumas make noises as well? That's wonderful!"

"Thank you so much," I giggle. Next, I turn to Peach, who is fascinated by the two toys that flow around the table. "I'm actually thinking of upgrading the older toys with new features," I explain. "What would you like for your mini?"

"You'd let me decide? Oh goodness, I don't even know," Peach blushes, and I'm suddenly gushing to see that from her. "You'll have to call me up and invite me over to help out."

"Aw, no way!" cuts in Daisy, "If Peach is going with Pauline, I need to tag along too!"

"Would I be able to come as well?" asks Rosalina. "I'd love to watch you work."

"So would we," Peach and Daisy exclaim together, and the three ladies laugh.

Joining in, I giggle a bit. "Certainly, it'd be lovely to have you three come by. In fact, we can stop by now, if you'd like."

"Yes, definitely," Daisy cheers and runs over to tightly hug me. Her grip is secure and firm, and she feels a little sweaty, but it's masked well by the scent of vanilla.

She lets go much too soon for me, as Rosalina and Peach come over as well. I smell lavenders mix with Peach's roses and it's a sensational mix with Daisy's vanilla. If they could just pull me in for group hugs now, that would be too perfect.

"Come on, let's get going," insists Peach, scooping my right arm into hers. Daisy wraps herself around my left arm. Rosalina rubs my back, and gathers the minis into the box and follows close behind us. My heart thumps on my chest, but the girls are too distracted by their excited chatter to notice.

Peach's voice abruptly fills my ears, "Oh, but Pauline, are you planning on going back home anytime soon? Or are you looking to stay here?"

"Well, I really am enjoying myself in the Mushroom Kingdom," I admit. "So, if it's all right with you—"

"Absolutely," Peach gives my arm a happy squeeze and a slight hug. "You're more than welcomed here."

"Or she could stay in my kingdom," Daisy offers. "You're totally welcome there!"

"Pauline, you could also visit my Comet Observatory," adds Rosalina. "The Lumas would definitely enjoy your company."

"Goodness," I giggle. "I'll have to make my way around sometime." The other three giggle with me, though I doubt they realize the double entendre and my secret intentions of getting to know them even better in the future.

Still, we stroll from the garden, through the castle, and back out to the front, laughing and exchanging stories as we go. I'm not sure if I'll get any of them past friendship, and possibly nowhere further than that. But this is certainly a magnificent start. In fact, becoming such good friends with royalty is almost an enchanted tale of its own, something I'm bubbling with joy over accomplishing.

It's an unexpected journey, but sometimes life carries you on the most wonderful kinds of them.

* * *

><p>Hooray, more Pealine goodness! And now, we have new ships: Dailine and Rosaline! (The former sounds like a train shift {if pronounced as day-line} and the latter is apparently Shakespeare. Along with peas. Yes, absolutely perfect.)<p>

So, I had at least one request about a month ago to write this, or some kind of additional chapter/sequel to "Toying With Her," and I struggled coming up with a sequel, but I had to do it. If I didn't, I'd probably be crushed a little over my failure. That' how this finally came up! (Hopefully it's ok.)

Anyhow, yes, this is mostly one-sided for Pauline. Still, I gave a few shades of it for Peach this time, hence the pairing, as well as a bit for Daisy and Rosalina. Even just having the four being best friends was cute, without the lesbian undertones, and writing the four together was fun.

If you missed out and are confused, Pauline is Mario's first girlfriend from the series original game, Donkey Kong. She's absent for a number of years, until her return in the Mario VS Donkey Kong series, which features mini toy versions of Mario and friends. So, I decided to take that one step further and make Pauline the biggest toy designer of the kingdom.

In the first story, she also develops a crush on Peach, and now, Daisy and Rosalina. Why did I go that route? New pairings of course! But really, it's fun to experiment with various characters in paths that people wouldn't normally imagine them in. Honestly, while I'm sure there are some lesbian stories for the ladies of Mario, they're probably microscopic compared to the canon pairing of Mario and Peach, or the tons of Peach/Bowser and Luigi/Daisy out there too. It's fun to mix it up and give new flavors a shot! Hopefully this can appeal to new/different readers as well.

That's it for the sequel one-shot! If more is in demand, I might add another chapter or make a new story altogether again. Pauline also doesn't have many stories, so I thought adding more to her name tag would be nice. (Support history folks! Who knows; every little step revives her!) For now, that's all I've got. If you have any comments, please send them my way! I enjoy reading them and hearing reader opinions. It's delightful and I appreciate it. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
